legacyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Naranei
The Naranei exist in the Broken East of the continent of Gabriola, in a series of montane forests and lowland grasslands they have named Telkar. Not native to Gabriola, or even this world, the Naranei are one of only two extra-planatary species known to exist. A secretive species, knowledge of their existence hasn't crept far outside of the Kenelaith Elves and the leadership of the Horde Pact. Those few outsiders that do know of their existence are often met with ridicule for spreading tales of 'Blue Beasts' as any expeditions to locate the Naranei have failed. Introduction: Among the most long-lived races on Gabriola, most Naranei can remember their landing on this world several centuries ago. Most Naranei die of combat related injuries, or from the diseases that circulate between those native to Gabriola and those not. Naranei strive for unity in their species, perhaps being one of the most pacifist groups on Gabriola. Since appearing on Gabriola the Naranei havn't been involved in a single war with other groups, having quickly befriended the local Kenelaith Elves and succeeded in evading the other groups in the area. The Naranei even avoid killing the Amanwe Trolls that live to the north, a group that terrorises and kills for blood sport. Naranei live throughout the land of Telkar, primarilly around their capital city of Ki'sharu and its satellite cities Mara'ni and S'hala. They have a love of the water that stretches back to their ancient history, and regularly travel along the rivers and coasts of Telkar. The Naranei follow their Prophet Ve'jesh and the Ar'ori that led them to this world: Z'ik, K'at and Menak. History: The Naranei have existed for millenia upon millenia. Long before most of those on Gabriola knew how to use tools, or so they claim, Naranei were using magics to bend the fabrics of their homeworld. Recent History: They arrived upon Gabriola only a century ago. Their descent wasn't without fanfare, for it wasn't organised - rather they crashed, setting alight much of the Forest of Kene and streaking across the night, and day, sky for all in Gabriola and beyond to see. Once the smoke had died down, the Naranei left their crystaline vessel "Ki'sharu" to the welcoming arrows of Elves. The Kenelaith Elves found not an invasion, but rather a collection of bruised and severely injured beings. They refugees managed to convince the Kenelaith Elves of their good-intentions and it is said they even shared the greetings of the Ar'ori with those first Elves, and war was averted. The Kenelaith aided the Naranei in securing their newfound borders as they attempted to repair their city-ship and understand this new world. Over the next few decades, the final two Naranei vessels arrived and landed much more safely within the same forest and completely under the cover of invisibility magics. A city sprung up around them, followed by towns and villages. The Naranei hide their cities with magics to secure them from the constant harassment of the Amanwe Trolls and the prying eyes of Gabriola's natives. Notable Naranei: The Prophet Ve'jesh. Naranei Nations: The Naranei State of Ki'sharu, Mara'ni and S'hala. Appearence: To be Added Subspecies: To be Added Ethnicities: To be Added Culture: To be Added Interspecies Relations: To be Added Faith: To be Added Languages: To be Added Names: To be Added Magic and Technology: To be Added Warfare: To be Added Notes: To be Added Category:Species